Those Last Moments
by Tanzani Coil - The Only
Summary: During the remnant outbreak, when driving across the country, Tanith takes a few food orders with Ghastly, and they leave the truck for a few minutes. With the remnants running loose, a few minutes away from protection might not so be a good idea ;) Oneshot, a small bit of Ghanith. Characters by Derek Landy. *Rated T for violence*


SP – Those Last Moments

_Tanith took a few food orders and got out, hurried to the bored man at the station window. Ghastly activated his facade and went to keep an eye on her, in case the remnants and spread out this way. _

She jogged a little with her hands scrunched up against the cold, and her feet careful not to trip over on the ice. She heard someone behind her, so she turned round and a broad smile spread across her face when she saw Ghastly walking up to her.

"It isn't safe out here," Tanith said, somewhat concerned. "Why didn't you stay at the van?"

He zipped up his coat a little higher and sighed. He saw his breath swirl into the cold sky. "Because if the remnants have come all this way, we can at least _try _and fight them." Ghastly said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Tanith kept a composed face on and said nothing. When they reached the station window with the cold man inside, Tanith ordered the food that she remembered and when he went away, turned back to Ghastly. "All that we're about to go through," she said, almost saddened, "won't be worth it if we don't succeeded. What if one of us doesn't make it back? Then there would we be?"

"Angry. Vengeful." Ghastly said with an edge to his voice. "I know_ I_ would be."

Tanith opened her mouth to speak, but before any sound came out, the sound of the side door crashing down stopped her. Out came several black lipped men and women, all snarling in anticipation with their yearning for combat. Ghastly spun to Tanith. "Go back to the van!" He barked urgently, a bit more aggressively than he originally wanted.

Tanith defended herself from a strike to her head and kicked the remnant's chest. "No way! We have to have a chance!"

Ghastly punched a man's face and both he and Tanith could hear the crack that signalled a dented skull. "But it's too dangerous! Get the hell out of here!"

Tanith looked at with disbelief. "What, you think that asking me out is going to make you _own _me?" She snapped at him while reaching for her sword.

Ghastly's eyes narrows in frustration. "No! Of course not! I just-" He right hooked a man in the chest, taking away all breath from him, then turned back to her. "Want you to be safe!"

She punched a man upwards, on the chin, and looked at Ghastly. "Well, I was fine before! I'm fine now!"

Ghastly stepped towards her, with his eyes still narrow. "I didn't show my concern to you before!"

"I don't need it!"

"You have to _run!_"

"_You _do! I'll fight them off!"

"We're wasting time!"

"And whose fault is that?"

Tanith spun around, kicking down a woman, who was unconscious soon after.

When she turned round, her eyes immediately met Ghastly's, and they both shouted at the same time. _"Yours!_"

He looked at Tanith and she looked at Ghastly, before they both looked around at the unconscious bodies around them. They had survived; again.

She looked back at him and sighed in both relief and defeat. "Well, that sorts that."

Ghastly grinned and was about to talk when a force swept him off his feet and onto the ice floor. Tanith spun around just in time to catch a kick in the gut. She grunted moved around Ghastly so that she was in front of him, in a pose that seemed almost like she was protecting him. After all, he was so vulnerable after a hit to the head. She advanced and her fists moved in a blur, fast and effective. The remnant snarled and showed his black lips and veins, and caught Tanith off guard in a slap across her forearm. It didn't occur to her that he had used his finger nails until she saw the red blood marks on the floor.

Ghastly looked up just as the dizziness passed, and he realized that the van was hidden from view. No one could see what was happening. The second he stood up a wave of pain shot through his head and upper back, and he clutched his neck in pain, but not letting out a sound.

He saw the blood on the floor and instinct made him lurch out and punch the remnant square in the nose. The opponent was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Ghastly turned to Tanith, who was leaning against a rusty lamp post. "You okay?"

Tanith tugged at her tunic so that it covered the red marks that she had inflicted earlier. "Well, I'll live." She said, somewhat carelessly. The phrase made him shudder.

"We're better off just speeding ahead." Ghastly said thoughtfully as they started walking back to the van. "There's no other way."

Tanith nodded. "But knowing Skulduggery, he's probably going to think of something complicated as an alternative."

Ghastly shook his head and smiled.

When they reached the van doors, Tanith reached for Ghastly's arm. "Oh, and by the way." Tanith said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for helping me."

But by the time he had thought of something to say, Tanith had already climbed into the vehicle.

Little did he know that that was the last time he would talk to her.


End file.
